Once more with Feeling :: RK Style
by Anonyma
Summary: DISCONTINUED Crossover: Weirdness spreats in Tokyo. Everybody suddenly cannot help but start singing their heart out. What happened? And what will happen? Read and find out! WARNING: Partially extreme OOCness ahead!
1. Prologue

**AN:** Finally there it is: The first chapter of my Crossover is posted... kind of... To be exact, it is only a prologue.

That was kinda funny though. I planned the complete story out, each song got an own chapter, the pairings were done, the songs were arranged... and then it struck my mind: 'Wait a sec... when did Sano and Megumi exactly decided to marry? And why the heck are Aoshi and Misao in Tokyo anyway? Andwhen did they arrive? Huh?'

That's why I wrote a prologue. If this prologue seems dumb and stupid I apologize to you. I never intented on writing one, so I hat to make up something... But don't worry! From now on it can only get better!

:3

* * *

**Disclaimer: FAN**fiction... I think you'll get what I mean...

**

* * *

**

**Once more with Feeling : RK Style**

* * *

:-:- PROLOGUE -:-:

* * *

It was a warm, sunny, cheerful morning in Tokyo. Birds were singing, bees humming busily and the streets were buzzing with people doing their daily business and/or enjoying the beautiful weather. In the less crowded parts of Tokyo the streets were nearly empty, as most people were gone to town for shopping and meeting friends or were visiting the shrines and their beautiful gardens. 

The street in front of the Kamiya-dojo was empty. A lonely cat lay in the cooling shadow of its front gates and yawned widely.

Everything was quiet and peaceful.

Until…

"YOU ARE GOING TO WHAT!"

The cat jumped in surprise and hurried down the street, scared.

Inside the dojo sat the Kenshin-gumi in the living room at a table, a cup of tea in front of each one and all shoji opened to let in each and every cool breeze that every now and then appeared. It seemed like a normal meeting of the Kenshin-gumi, if it wasn't that all were staring at Sano as if he'd finally gone completely nuts.

Well… all except for Kenshin, who was staring at his now tea-soaked Gi…

"Yahiko, that wasn't very nice, de gozaru yo.", he stated. Yahiko, who'd sputtered his tea all over Kenshin, blushed slightly.

"Uh… ah… Su-sumanu, Kenshin.", he murmured.

"I think I just told you, Jou-chan.", Sano answered Kaoru's cry.

"Well… I think I might have misunderstood you. Did you just say that you and-"

"-me are going to marry?", interrupted Megumi's sly voice. She grinned and slid an arm around Sano's waist. "For sure."

Sano grinned sheepishly and laid his arm around Megumi's shoulders. He then lifted his free hand and scratched his head.

"But please don't ask me how that happened… would be too long a story."

"Wow…", murmured Yahiko, "Who'd ever think that rooster-head and the fox-Lady would actually _want_ to get married to each other… Are you guys sure?"

"Oi!"

Rooster-head and the fox-Lady… How did they get together in the first way? Neither of the Kenshin-gumi knew, but it wasn't that they would complain about that fact. Inside, they were hoping that the endless fights between Sano and Megumi would eventually end, once they were married. Not that they really expected that, but what harm could hoping be…?

Kenshin smiled while he watched Sano and Yahiko fight. He'd expected something like that, to tell the truth. The last few weeks he'd watched Sano closely, first he was concerned that he was ill or something as he didn't want to fight with the lady doctor as much as he had before. But soon it became clear that the ex-streetfighter was just a bit nervous around Megumi. And Megumi tried to avoid fighting over everything as much as Sano did… Kenshin even once caught them talking to each other like a normal person – I mean like, no insulting, no fighting and stuff… That was really unusual.

So it was not really surprising to Kenshin.

Kaoru was totally stunned. She'd never thought that Sano and Megumi could actually be around each other for longer than a few minutes without starting a fight… But now they actually wanted to marry? They couldn't be serious!

And despite all the confusion she felt at the moment, she was also a little bit jealous at Megumi. At least she got proposed to by the man she loved… but Kaoru…

She glanced over to Kenshin. He would never ever say something like 'I love you' or even 'Marry me'… Geez! He could be so _dumb_ sometimes… always… Arrgh!

"AAAAH! HELLLLP--!", rang distantly Yahikos voice through her thoughts.

There. He had done it again. Somehow he'd managed to get Sano to the point of trying to strangle him… Stupid brat.

"Hey Sano! Cut it! At this rate you're going to kill him…", she said.

"Oooh!", Sano said in a fake innocent voice, "Reeeeally?"

Megumi whacked him on the head.

* * *

Eventually they had managed to pry Sano's hands away from Yahiko's throat… It had been a very difficult thing to do, but at least Yahiko was now a bit more decent when it came to teasing the rooster-head concerning his and Megumi's marriage-to-be… 

Megumi and Kaoru where now off to the central city to buy new clothes for Megumi for her wedding day, Sano sat on the porch chewing on his favourite fish-bone , Yahiko was training in the yard and Kenshin did his most favourite chore: washing clothes.

Washing clothes always gave him a feeling of ease, it was a simple thing to do, you didn't have to think a lot about it and you always had a lot of time to think about other things… just like… Sano's and Megumi's wedding. Or – to be more exactly – Kaoru-dono's reaction to it. Her initial reaction had been shouting in surprise, but Kenshin had seen the look she wore afterwards. She'd really looked… jealous? And she was throwing him these awkward glances afterwards. Kenshin sighed.

He knew exactly how she felt. Ever since the Enishi-incident they had gotten closer to each other. But somehow, even though he finally knew how to atone for the crimes he committed as hitokiri, he still didn't seem to be able to express his feeling to her. It was not that he feared to be rejected – he knew he wouldn't be – but he was still so ashamed of what he'd done so many years ago…

He knew he loved her with all his heart. And he knew that she loved him as well.

But that made it even harder for him… What he feared the most was that she – despite her love for him – would be driven away from him because of fear. The fear that she would have to have if he ever told her everything about his past.

Oh, how he longed to talk to her… to let go of all his stupid fears and let himself fall into her embrace, knowing that she would never ever let go of him, no matter what he did or had done…

But he couldn't…

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Yahiko raised a hand to swipe away the sweat running down his face. He was breathing really hard. 

He was nearly alone in the dojo now, since Sano had gone off to meet his gambling friends and Kenshin was still in the back parts of the dojo, hanging the laundry.

_'That should be enough for now.'_, he thought. So Yahiko walked off to the kitchen to get himself a cool drink, when suddenly the front gates creaked open.

_'Huh? Are busu and the fox-Lady already back?'_

"Hellooooo! Is anybody home?", rang a female voice throughout the dojo.

Yahiko's head shot up. He knew that voice…

"Helloooo!"

Suddenly a girl rounded the corner to where he stood. She was a head taller than him and had a long braid swinging behind her back.

"Ah! There you are, Yahiko-chan!", she said.

"Hi there, weasel-girl.", he greeted her back, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Me? I was just going to visit Kaoru-chan and Himura.", she grinned, "Should I have asked _you_ first for permission?"

"No, but you should have warned me, at least."

"Na-NANI?"

"Oh just shut up! By the way, Kaoru is not here."

"Huh? Where is she, then?" Misao looked around.

"She and Megumi are gone to town to buy some clothes for the fox-Lady."

"Oh nooo, I wanted to see her again…", Misao wailed, "But now she's not even here…"

"Hey now", Yahiko interrupted, "It's not like she'll be gone forever. They'll be back for dinner."

"I know, I know.", Misao waved him off, "But look who I brought along!"

With that she vanished around the corner, only to be back within a few seconds, pulling Aoshi. Surprise, surprise…

"Hi, Aoshi. What did she do to you this time to get you here?", Yahiko asked.

"Don't ask…", came the simple reply.

"HEY!", protested Misao.

"Oro?"

All three turned like on command to see Kenshin coming towards them.

"Himura!", cheered Misao.

"Oro? Misao-dono? Nice to see you."

Misao grinned.

"And Aoshi is here, too. What are you two doing here? Sessha didn't know you where coming…"

"Don't worry, Kenshin, no one knew.", told Yahiko him.

"Exactly. Even I haven't been told until we started off to Tokyo.", continued Aoshi.

All gaped at him.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you all.", mumbled Misao.

"And that you did, de gozaru.", confirmed Kenshin, "But you two must be tired from the long travel. Please come in, and sessha will bring you some tea, de gozaru."

"Thanks a lot.", said Aoshi. And so he and Misao followed Kenshin inside, taking their luggage with them.

Megumi and Kaoru came back later that evening, and eventually followed Sano. After a very surprised welcome from all and some explaining from Misao, all were finally sitting down for dinner.

It was really a funny thing, to eat in such a large group… Sano and Yahiko were fighting over their food, like usual. Kaoru, Misao and Megumi were chatting happily, eventually laughing about whatever it was they were talking about, and Kenshin and Aoshi were eating quietly with Kenshin trying to get Aoshi to talk every now and then. But of course Aoshi was no good talking to… so Kenshin finally gave up.

A loud "WHAT?" quickly followed by a lot of giggles in the direction of the women caught Kenshin's interest. At last Megumi had told Misao about Sano's and her soon-to-be wedding.

"Now, who would have expected something like that…", murmured Aoshi left of him.

"Oro? What was that supposed to mean, de gozaru ka? It's good that they finally found their way...", asked Kenshin.

"I didn't mean it like that, Himura. I'm just surprised that they are going to be married even before you and the Tanuki-girl."

"Oh…" Kenshin blushed slightly.

"And I thought you had finally learned your lesson after Enishi.", continued Aoshi, "But that's none of my business. You should just know that someday she'll probably be gone. Think about it."

With that Aoshi continued eating. Not that Kenshin would complain about it. He was glad that the women didn't seem to have heard anything of that.

Plus, Aoshi had hit a sensitive spot.

But hopefully that day would never come…

After they finished eating, Kenshin and Yahiko were bringing the dishes and plates to the kitchen. Then Kenshin started cleaning them.

While he was busy, the women retreated to Kaoru's room, but still their voices could be heard. Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko got to their room to sleep as well. That left Kenshin alone with his thoughts to ponder about.

And so night came…

* * *

:-:- END OF PROLOGUE -:-:

**

* * *

Glossary (in alphabetical order): **

**Aku** – evil  
**Bokken** – wooden sword  
**Busu** – ugly hag – Yahiko's nickname for Kaoru  
**-chan** – suffix, normally given to little children and girls  
**De gozaru** – that it is – a samurai phrase, but nobody uses it anymore, except for Kenshin  
**De gozaru yo!** – that it is! – the 'yo' marks an '!'  
**De gozaru ka?** – isn't it? – the 'ka' marks a question  
**Dojo** – training hall  
**-dono** – similar to –san, the most polite form you can use (e. g. used for politicians) and almost ancient nowadays, 'Mr' or 'Mrs'/'Ms'  
**Gi **– a shirt  
**-gumi** – group (Yahiko started calling themselves the 'Kenshin-gumi' and soon the others copied him  
**Hitokiri** – manslayer  
**Jou-chan** – Lil' Missy  
**Nani?** – What?  
**Oro** – Kenshin's made up form of 'ara', that's how women say 'huh?'  
**-san** – formal addressing to a person, like 'Mr' or 'Mrs'/'Ms'  
**-sama** – a more polite form of '-san'  
**Sessha** – this unworthy one – Kenshin's humble form of saying 'I'  
**Shinai **– bamboo sword  
**Shoji **– rice-paper doors  
**Sumanu **– Sorry  
**Tanuki** – japanese racoon

* * *

**Replys to reviews I got for the teaser (I deleted them and postet the story anew):**

R.I.P.chen: Posted! Why did you have to post so many reviews? I dunno what to write anymore... Cya!

TennyoAkana: Thanks for reviewing! You're one of two reviewers who I'm _not_ friends with... and I only had four so long... And don't worry, I won't put Riley in (dunno who he is anyways... :) ). I only watched the musical episode so far... But... creating magic by having sex? Uh... Well, if Kenshin was like that we'd all be more than happy to assist, ne? .:insert dirty giggle here:. -.-x"  
More chapters will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter One: Going through the Motions

**AN:** Here it is, my new chapter! And finally we are making it to the first song. I know you were a little disappointed with a prologue without songs, but as I said I never planned on a prologue but suddenly knew that I would need one. So here's you first song: Now start your Buffy 'Once more with Feeling'-OST, program song no. 1 and enjoy!

Kenshin: Sessha doesn't want to.

A-chan: But you have to.

Kenshin: But sessha still doesn't want to.

A-chan: That's changing nothing about the fact that you still have to.

As you see I'm having a bit of trouble getting my cast to sing their parts but… I have better points…

.:THWACK:.

Kenshin: .:swirly-eyed:. Oro…

A-chan: .:casually waving the shinai:. And now: Sing!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** FANfiction – If you ponder this word for but a little longer you'll surely come to the conclusion, that I'm just one of those 'FAN's and am therefore making no money with this little ficcie. I'm just trying to get a little acknowledgement out of my readers, and even that's not working very well.So _don't_ even think about sueing me!

**

* * *

**

Once more with Feeling : RK Style

:-:- CHAPTER ONE -:-:  
Going through the Motions

* * *

Night had come and the heat of the day had long vanished. Now the stars were coming out, glinting mysteriously yet bringing a soothing light onto the dojo. 

Kenshin lay in his bed, wide awake. Throughout the dojo could Sano's loud snoring be heard, so that was why Kenshin couldn't sleep.

With a sigh he sat up and looked over to the clock. It was close to midnight. _'The hour of ghosts'_, he thought. Then he shook his head. He didn't believe in ghosts, though his own haunted him since the Bakumatsu.

An extraordinarily loud snore of Sano's rang through the dojo.

That's it! Now Kenshin stood up and started dressing. If he couldn't get sleep he could as well go out on a walk. He had done that a lot since the fight against Enishi. Ever since Kenshin hadn't gotten any sleep at night, walking the streets of the outer parts of Tokyo, trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. Especially the ones he had for Kaoru.

So he left the dojo – and Sano's snoring – behind. _'Poor Megumi-dono…'_, he thought, _'Does she even know what is awaiting her with marrying him?'_

He locked the gate and went down the street to the left.

And while he walked suddenly the words came to his mind. It was like he'd finally found the perfect description for his situation… And so he started singing:

**"Every single Night  
The same Arrangement  
I go out and fight the Fight"**

It felt good to speak it out loud at last, and so he continued.

**"Still I always feel  
This strange Estrangement  
Nothing here is real  
Nothing here is right  
I've been making Shows of trading Blows  
Just hoping no one knows"**

He passed a temple when he suddenly heard a voice calling out for help. So he ran into the temple gardens, just to meet the oddest scene he'd ever seen: There was a young girl tied to one of the trees and a couple of men were doing some sort of ceremony, clearly intending to kill the girl in the process.

**"That I've been  
Going through the Motions  
Walking through the Part  
Nothing seems to penetrate my Heart"**

Kenshin blinked.

He _knew_ the men! But weren't they… _dead_?

The ghosts of Shishio, Jinei, Hoji and Usui were doing the ceremony!

**"I was always brave  
And kind of righteous  
Now I find I'm wavering"**

Kenshin sighed and drew his sakabatou. This had to be some kind of weird dream.

And so he attacked.

**"Crawl out of your Grave  
You find this Fight just  
Doesn't mean a Thing"**

Hoji simply dodged his attack and stated:

**"He ain't got that Swing"**

Kenshin shrugged and answered:

**"Thanks for Noticing"**

Hoji, Jinei and Usui took each others hands and started some kind of dance (again) while singing:

**"He does pretty well  
with Fiends from Hell  
But lately we can tell"**

Then Jinei and Hoji sang together:

**"That he's just  
Going through the Motions  
Faking it somehow"**

And Usui sang a 'Going through the Motions' in different tone.

This all annoyed Kenshin so much that he speeded up a bit and knocked the three of them out with one stroke. But then he heard something that made his eyes flame amber. Now Shishio sang:

**"He's not even half the girl he-"**

.:THWACK:.

**"Ow…"**

Kenshin sighed satisfied at the quiet, and then turned to the girl still bound to the nearby tree.

**"Will I stay this Way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my Life's Endeavor?"**

As the girl was freed she nearly jumped him, singing:

**"How can I repay?"**

Kenshin gave her an odd look. Then he pushed her away.

**"-Whatever  
I don't want to be"**

He leaved the temple grounds and continued his walk through Tokyo at night.

**"Going through the Motions  
Losing all my Drive"**

He reached a spot where he had a good view on a few grass covered hills and, in the distant, a bunch of trees. Kenshin stopped and watched this peaceful scene.

**"I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to be"**

The first rays of sunlight were already appearing, and a little surprised he looked upwards, seeing a sparrow flying by.

**"Alive"**

Then he went still. After a while it hit him.

"Oro? Is it already morning?", he murmured to himself, "Sessha's better going home now, before the others awake…"

So he turned and began walking back to the Kamiya-dojo.

* * *

:-:- END OF CHAPTER ONE -:-:  
Going through the Motions

**

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:** Killer bunnies and nightmares! So please stay tuned! **

* * *

AN: **Yeah, I know it's short… But it's a song, and I have to keep the tempo of the song a little bit, y'know? And if anybody wondered why Ken-chan could hit the ghosts… uh… ah… dunno! But it's necessary for the scene, ne? And, yeah, the night was over a little fast, but I wanted a sunrise for the end of it. It just fits the mood so well! 

Was it good? Was it bad? Go on and tell me! Even if it's just to tell me how much you hate my story… but I need a few opinions on this, oki?

If you wondered: The glossary is now officially moved to my author's page. I decided to place all the japanese term I know there, just in case that they might someday appear in one of my Fics.

And a _huge_ 'Thank you' to my dear beta-reader Mary Snape-Evans!

**

* * *

Replies to reviews: **

**TennyoAkana:** o.O" Whatever. But finally the songs have started – you like it more now? Thanks for reviewing, anyway. You're the only one up to today… ;.; … nobody likes me… .:sniff:.

* * *

Push the button! You know you want to! 


	3. Theories – Bunnies – Together

**AN:** Hi there! I bet you're wondering why I didn't update earlier… uh… well… I kind of forgot what I wanted to write in this chapter… ;.;

WAAAAH! SESSHA'S SOOO SORRY!

So I'll just spare you with my babbling.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

A-chan: .:to Kenshin:. Do I own you?

Ken-chan: .:to A-chan:. Oro?

A-chan: .:to Sano:. Do I own him?

Sano: .:to A-chan:. Huh?

A-chan: .:sigh:. .:to Kaoru:. Do I own him?

Kaoru-chan: .:to A-chan:. .:draws Bokken:. NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!

A-chan: .:to Kaoru:. .:tears in eyes:. Noooo--! Why?

Kaoru-chan: .:to A-chan:. 'Cause he's mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA :3

A-chan: .:to Kaoru:. You're mean!

Ken-chan: .:to the both of them:. Oro.

**

* * *

**

**Once more with Feeling : RK Style**

:-:- CHAPTER TWO -:-:  
I've got a Theory – Bunnies – If we're together

* * *

It was already past 11 o'clock when Kenshin finally arrived at the Kamiya-Dojo. It had taken him quite a while to find out where he was, because he hadn't watched where he was going last night. And then it turned out that he was nearly on the other side of Tokyo… 

But at last he was home.

When he entered the Dojo he could already hear the others. They were talking, but he couldn't quite understand what about.

_'I wonder, if they had to… sing as well…'_, he thought. If they didn't he would surely once again look like an idiot asking. _'Well, I should be used to that already.'_, it crossed his mind, _'It's not like it would be the first time.'_

Kenshin closed the Dojo-gate and moved across the yard. Then he went to the living room.

As he opened the shoji, the others stopped talking and looked at him. Kenshin let out a startled 'Oro.', but then Kaoru was all over him.

"KENSHIN! Where have you been? We were worried! What did you think, just leaving like that-"

"Oi! Kenshin!", interrupted Sano, appearing out of nowhere and looming threateningly over him, "Where the hell have ya been? Thanks to you we were forced to eat Jou-chan's inedible food!"

"NANI?"

"Maa, maa… please calm down!", Kenshin raised his hands in an attempt to cool the both down a bit, "Sessha's terribly sorry for not being here this morning, de gozaru yo. But sessha… had to get his head clear and walk for a bit…"

Sano didn't seem any calmer, but Kaoru sighed.

"Well, that's okay but… just leave a note next time, okay? So that we know where you are."

"Hai, hai.", Kenshin nodded. Anything that stopped her worrying was fine to him. He couldn't tell them that he was gone _all night_. Kaoru would be really mad at him then.

"So…", he said, "Where's Yahiko?"

"He's off to the Akabeko.", answered Megumi.

"I see…"

Kenshin stood there in an uneasy way. He tried to think of something else to talk about, anything that would drive his mind away from this nagging question: _'Did they experience the same last night?'_

But his curiosity got the best of him.

"Well…", he started, "Did anything happen while I was gone? Anything… _unusual_?"

Misao looked up.

"Like what?"

"Well…", he continued, "Uh… did anyone of you suddenly… get the urge to… singoutloud?"

He'd whispered the last words, but the others seemed to understand them nonetheless. Suddenly they where talking all at once.

"I don't believe it…", said Sano.

"Well, I did, but I wouldn't say that it…", said Aoshi.

"Oh yes, you did!", interrupted Misao.

"It was really funny.", began Megumi, "We were just talking and suddenly… It was just like in one of those musicals!"

"Well, that would explain the invisible orchestra in the background…", continued Aoshi, "… and the weird dance of the rooster-head."

"I found it really ominous.", concluded Sano.

"What were _you_ singing about?", asked Kaoru.

Kenshin thought. It was really weird. The memory was still so vivid in his head, but he just couldn't grip what he was singing back then.

"Sessha can't remember, de gozaru.", he said, "But it felt only natural."

"I find it really alarming.", Sano said, "That's absolutely _not_ natural. Is it possible that it will happen _again_?"

"I don't know.", answered Aoshi.

"We could look it up in the books!", Misao chirped in. Then she frowned.

"What is it, Misao-chan?", Kaoru asked worriedly.

"Oh… nothing… It's just… Do we _have_ such books, Aoshi-sama?"

"…"

Suddenly Yahiko came busting in.

"You guys won't believe what happened in the Akabeko!"

"Everybody was singing and dancing?", suggested Megumi lazily.

"Wha- No.", pouted Yahiko, "I gave birth to a child. It's a Dinosaur."

That got Megumi's attention.

"Oh my god! Did it sing?"

"_No!_"

Yahiko sat down beside them.

"So it's been the same here, ne?", he asked.

"Yeah…", answered Sano, "What was your song about?"

"Teriyaki."

"Sounds… interesting."

"And why are you here so early?", asked Kaoru, "You just went off to the Akabeko!"

"Uh… well…"

Yahiko blushed a bit. But then he told them:

"Tae-san told me to get out of there 'cause I sang in a wrong tune…"

He blushed even deeper.

"Whatever!", interrupted Sano, "We should get to the bottom of this before it's starting all over!"

That was exactly when Aoshi leaned forward and began to sing:

**"I've got a Theory  
That it's a Demon"**

He frowned.

**"A _dancing _Demon.. nyeeh, something isn't right there"**

Then he leaned back again and thought. Megumi joined in.

**"I've got a Theory  
Some Kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside its whacky Broadway Nightmare"**

Suddenly Sano had one of his brighter moments:

**"I've got a Theory we should work this out"**

Megumi felt again this creepy feeling she had this morning, the one where Sano had started a song about Yahiko's loud snoring. It just felt so _weird_. And she sang, accompanied by Kaoru and Misao:

**"It's getting eerie  
What's this cheery singing all about?"**

Sano, still having his bright moment, had an idea:

**"It could be Witches  
Some evil Witches"**

But then he remembered something that a certain someone had told him just the other day, and suddenly he was ranting:

**"Wich is ridiculous 'cause Witches they were persecuted wicca good and love the Earth and woman power and I'll be over here!"**

Then he tried to hide under the table.

Kaoru, meanwhile, had come up with a theory of her own:

**"I've got a Theory  
It could be Bunnies"**

The others just looked at her, stunned. Then Kenshin tried out his version…

**"I've got a-"**

… only to be interrupted by Kaoru:

**"Bunnies aren't just cute  
Like everybody supposes"**

Megumi raised an eyebrow, a look of 'You okay?' clearly written all over her face.

**"They got them hoppy Legs  
And twitchy little Noses  
And what's with all the Carrots?"**

Kenshin could only think of one thing at this.

"Oro?"

**"What do they need such good eyesight for, anyway?  
Bunnies! Bunnies!  
It must be Bunnies!"**

Then she paused, trying to catch her breath again. All of a sudden Misao jumped in front of her and clasped her hands, totally convinced by Kaoru's reasonable points.

She threw in her own opinion:

**"Or maybe Midgets…"**

Fearful the two of them clasped hands even tighter and tried to hide in a corner. Megumi sighed and rolled her eyes while singing:

**"I've got a Theory we should work this fast"**

Aoshi and Megumi cast each other meaningful looks, and then continued together:

**"Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed"**

And then Yahiko piped up:

**"I've got a Theory  
it doesn't matter"**

The others looked at him, so he continued:

**"What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this Place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse  
We've all been there  
The same old Trips  
Why should we care?"**

How true that was! Even Kaoru and Misao managed to crawl out of their hiding corner, and they all together sang:

**"What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute  
We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die"**

At this Kenshin mumbled:

**"Hey, I've died twice"**

Aoshi cast him a knowing look, while the others seemed to have overheard this.

**"What can't we face if we're together?"**

At this Aoshi started to sing in the background:

**"- What can't we face"**

**"What's in this Place that we can't weather?"**

**"- If we're together"**

And all sang:

**"There's nothing we can't face!"**

Then all fell silent. But Kaoru still had something to say. So she sang, a frightened look in her eyes:

**"Except for Bunnies…"**

* * *

:-:- END OF CHAPTER TWO -:-:  
I've got a Theory – Bunnies – If we're together

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** THE SOY-SAUCE!

* * *

**AN:** Woah! That really took me a while to write… It wasn't exactly writer's block to be true… more kinda my laziness… -.-" 

And then I forgot what I wanted to write about… T.T That's so _not_ helping!

And until yesterday I only had 5 sentences written… but I had decided a while ago that I definitely wanted to post today, so I had to sit down in front of my PC, watch the Buffy-scene again, and then I began writing. I really like the part where Dawn says that she gave birth to a Dinosaur!

I already have the next chapter ready, but I'm going to post it next week, okay? Because, I started this whole thing with the determination to post every two weeks. That's one week to write this chapter and translate it, and one week for my beta to get it back to me. But now I took three weeks for updating! I want to get into the two-weeks- cyclus again, so that's why I'll post the next chapter next week.

I'm sure you'll survive it. :3

Love

The Anonymous Person In The Background

* * *

**Reviewers I had so far:**

**

* * *

**

**TennyoAkana: **Go read her stories!  
**R.I.P.chen:** my dear beta-reader!  
**gaybriel:** a friend of mine and R.I.P.chen  
**SaitouuRyuuji:** a new reader in our little group!

**

* * *

**

**Replies to reviews:**

**

* * *

TennyoAkana:** Poor Viper... ;p Hope you like this new one! Managed to get it on time (exactly a week later than I intended to)... 

**SaitouuRyuuji:** Aww! A new reader:) Glad to see you here! And I really do hope that you like this new chapter as much. :3

* * *

Push the button! You know you want to! 


	4. The SoySauce!

**AN:** Here it is, the new, terrifyingly short chapter of the week!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

* * *

Kenshin: Hello, minna-dono! Sessha's very sorry for this, but it seems like A-dono hasn't come up with a proper disclaimer yet. Therefore sessha would like you to notice that he doesn't belong to A-dono… 

A-chan: .:having a headache:. Oh shaddap already…

Kenshin: … and that he is very glad of that fact, sessha might add…

A-chan: Nani?

Kenshin: … because Kaoru-dono would kill A-dono if she would. So, in order to save A-dono, sessha will have to stay with Kaoru-dono for the rest of his life. .:rurouni-grin™:.

A-chan: .:grumble:. As if you'd _mind_ that!

**

* * *

**

**Once more with Feeling : RK Style**

:-:- CHAPTER THREE -:-:  
The Soy-Sauce

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Sano finally let out a sigh. 

"_That_ was what I was talking about."

The others nodded. It had been an odd feeling, singing together like this. But it didn't feel bad…

"So…", said Yahiko and looked at Kenshin, "What are we gonna do now?"

Kenshin just shrugged. He just felt a bit flattened after this. Especially from the 'do or die'-part. He'd sung 'I've died twice' – and that was nothing but the truth, when you thought about it. It felt like dying, first losing your wife and then your beloved. And it wasn't as if his life ever had been easy at all… _'Have I ever been really happy at all?'_, he wondered, _'Did I ever feel a happiness that hasn't been destroyed?'_

The answer to this was 'No'.

He did feel like he was dead.

This was an overwhelming feeling, his mind seemed to shut out all other things except the question: _'Have I ever been alive at all?'_

Maybe back then when he had been a mere child.

"-shin? Kenshin!"

He felt a soft shaking on his shoulder.

"Oro?", he brought out.

Kaoru stood in front of him, one hand touching his shoulder and gently shaking him. Kenshin looked at her, surprised. It seemed that he had been so swallowed up in his thoughts for a moment that he'd lost touch… Where were the others? He looked around. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Awake now?", Kaoru asked.

"H-hai…", Kenshin answered, "Where are the others, Kaoru-dono, de gozaru ka?"

"We've come to a decision.", she simply stated, "We're going to the library and try to find some books that might help us."

_'Help us…?'_, he thought. Then it came back to him. Yes, the singing problem…

"The others already left, so hurry up, silly!", Kaoru said while taking his hand and pulling him with her. So they, too, left the Dojo, locked the gates and ran after their friends. Soon they caught up with them.

"Here we are!", Kaoru called out.

"Ah! Good you came!", Misao answered, "I really hope that at least _you_ know where the library is, 'cause the guys, well… let's just say that they won't agree about the way…"

Then she nodded to the men (and boy). Sano and Yahiko stood ahead of them, having an argument on whether to go left or right… Aoshi just stood besides them and was looking at the clouds above.

"Oro?", Kenshin said, then he walked over to Aoshi, "What are you looking at the clouds for, de gozaru ka?"

Aoshi gave him a glare.

"Well, anything that the clouds might offer me as a hint as to where to head is definitely more helpful than anything that I might get from _those_ guys. Don't you agree with me, Himura?"

"Hai…"

Kenshin chuckled. Then he pointed down the right alley.

"The library is that direction, not far away from the Akabeko."

So they went down the right, Yahiko grinning widely (he'd voted for right), Sano pouting (he'd voted for left), and the others relieved…

After a while of walking they were nearly there. They only had to go down this street, head down the right-hand street after the Akabeko, and then to the end of that one.

"I wonder…", Kaoru suddenly said out loud.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at her. He now no longer had to lead the group, that was why he'd fallen back a little and was currently walking right besides Kaoru - absolutely coincidentally of course…

"I just wonder if _this_ is happening only to us…", she said, "To us and those close to us. I mean, it's not like it seems to be happening to all the others, doesn't it?"

Then she looked around. Kenshin followed her gaze, and yes, it seemed that everybody was acting like they always would. No singing at all.

"Isn't that Ginta-san over there?", Kaoru asked. Kenshin looked closer to where she was pointing at. Yes, that was Ginta, cook of the Akabeko, standing in front of the said restaurant and was talking to a man from a laundry service. It seemed that that was the service that did all of the Akabeko's laundry – wich was quite a lot…

Ginta took the bag containing the cleaned laundry from the man and opened it, checking it. He looked into the bag, then at the man and again at the clothes.

Suddenly he jerked a cloth out, began a little dance and sang out loud:

**"They goooot the Soy-Saaaaauce ooooooooooooooooout!"**

Other people on the street suddenly had clothes in their hands as well, swinging them all about and sang, too:

**"They gooooot the Soooooy-Saaaaauce oooooooooout!"**

"Oro?", Kenshin blinked, "Well, sessha thinks that _that_ should answer your question, de gozaru yo…"

All Kaoru could think of at this was:

"Uh… oh…"

* * *

:-:- END OF CHAPTER THREE -:-:  
The Soy-Sauce

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** SPELL-ING PROBLEMS!

* * *

**AN:** Yep, it's short. Yep, it's pretty pointless. But I wasn't entirely sure how I could fit this scene in… I really hope you still had some fun with it! The next chapter will be a really romantic one – at least I think so. Tara's song is just so… Ah! I love it:3 

See you next chapter!

P.S.: Btw, I'm working on the next chapter but it just won't come out the right way… So please be patient with me… v.v" It's just that I'm feeling really depressed at the moment, so writing humor/parody is not exactly easy… ;.; Sorry…

But as soon as I'm outta it I'll go and write some really cool stuff! Promise! n.n

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**TennyoAkana: **Eheeheehee... Poor Spike-chan! And the Episode's in Season 6. I'm sorry that I didn't put any KenKao action in here, but it's still not the time for it... ;.; And - what's hurting me the most - I have to get Kenshin into a really heavy depression to get the plot running ('Give me somthing to sing about...'). .:starts writing from experience:. So it's not really going to be a funny story... .:sigh:.

**Jasmine Reinier: **I'm glad you like it :3 But neither Aoshi, nor Saitou is doing the part. If you look a little closer to the text of that song I think you'll work it out on your own... otherwise you have to wait! X) .:giggles maniacally:.

**musicsage:** Yeah, this story is -really- OOC, but hey! What else can be expected when the whole Kenshin-gumi is forced to sing... :3

And a huge Thank-you to all who did review! You guys made my day! (I didn't get any reviews on the german one this time...T.T ... not even from my Beta...)

* * *

Push the button! You know you want to! 


End file.
